A Diamond Among Stones
by Sichae
Summary: A war is breaking out in Ivalice. Integra and Satoko are two teenagers growing up amidst the chaos. Integra is forced into the war. Satoko goes against a promise and follows him only to discover something heartbreaking.
1. The Makings of Revenge

Disclaimer:I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics, I wish I did. Such a great game. They should revamp it and add so many more things, even an online fighting mode. That would be awesome, like with new classes. So Now on with the story, "A Diamond Among Stones."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Stars: they define how we act, and what we do," the Professor began, "They guide our lives, from day to day. They influence everything around us. Our fate is dictated to us...," the Professor continued, but he noticed a boy's hand fly into the air. "What do you want, Integra?"  
  
"I was just wondering, why do the stars have so much power, if they never interact with us, let alone themselves?" Integra asked.  
  
"Blasphemy! You, child, are an imbecile. The Church has told you what to believe, and you will believe it. Now, let us get back to the lesson, before we are all made idiots by Integra's stupid comments. Now the Stars can be read, and we will begin to read them, as time passes...What is it now Integra?"  
  
"Sir, with all respect, the Church is lying. The Stars can't affect our lives, we choose our own fate by the choices we make. The Church is lying to you all!" Integra shouted.  
  
The Professor walked over to Integra and took him by the hem of the shirt. He dragged him all the way out of the classroom and threw him into the corridor.   
  
"I will not let you lie to my students, and from this day forth, you are no longer my student. Keep your forked tongue behind your teeth if you don't want to lose your head. Once you have learned to accept the truth, then you can be my student. Now leave my sight," The Professor said, beginning to get red.  
  
Integra picked up his books and stormed out of the school, planning his revenge. He would make them all see.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"How could he say those things to me?" Integra asked Satoko. Integra was still fuming from today's events. "Who does he think he is?"  
  
"Do not worry about it Integra," Satoko wimpered, "He's an idiot. You will be great someday, I just know it."  
  
Satoko gave Integra a hug and handed him a flask of juice. She grabbed his hand and began to pat it, looking very concerned. Integra was known to be rash and think with his guts. She gazed at Integra and began to play with his brown spiked hair. He was wearing his blue jacket and black pants. Around his neck hung a feather which he had since he was a child. It was a yellow feather that was bound with a gold chain. It never held any special meaning except that it had sentimental value. He was a lean kid, but very strong and fast. Integra could jump very fast, and without interruption. He was very intelligent; crafting inventions as to further his thieving needs.  
  
"Let's rob his office?" Integra asked Satoko, whispering into her ear.   
  
He looked into her beautiful blue eyes. He whispered into her ear, behind her black hair. Satoko had the weirdest tone to her skin, it radiated with blue. Her elven ears were pointed at the end. She always wore a skirt, and had a gold trim robe on at all times. Satoko was working for her Time Mage license.  
  
"Yeah, I can practice for my exam tomorrow," Satoko began to look excited, "Just like old times."  
  
Integra grabbed her hand and they ran to his house to grab some of his little creations. They ran through the village, stomping in puddles and shooting water all over. When they got to the school, they looked upon the topmost sill. Integra sprang to the windowsill and pulled himself up to meet their new entrance. He threw down a rope to Satoko and pulled her to the window. He took out his little knife and shattered the glass. Satoko cast a Silence Song to make no noise.  
  
"No turning back?" Satoko asked.  
  
Integra grabbed her hand and thrust her into the room. She pulled books from the shelves and stopped them in midair, so as to walk on top of them. Satoko walked right over Integra and poked him in the head with her staff. Integra walked over to a large, old-fashioned cabinet, with a grand lock on it. Integra grabbed his knife, and jammed it into the keyhole of the lock. The knife melted and became a key, just for the lock. He opened the cabinet and saw nothing. He searched the entire thing and only found a small piece of paper. He opened the paper and read:  
  
"Artimer, my old friend, it has been too long. I hear you are teaching now and you got that punk-kid of mine. Feel free to be hard on him, he needs to shape up. Can you still hear it? The screams of those people? It is still ringing in my ears. They never knew it was us, they regaled us as heroes. We burned their houses, and killed all of the townsfolk. The only bad part about it was that I got stuck with that piece of dead weight, Integra. His mother begged me to take him, she thought I loved her. I didn't love her so much when you took her head. That night was great, and no one will ever know the truth."   
  
-Your Best Friend, Sir Galahad  
  
Integra stared at the paper for what seemed like hours. Tears began to pour from his eyes and Satoko came down and held him close.  
  
"What's wrong Integra?" Satoko kissed him gently.  
  
"My entire life I looked up to my father and I find out that he is a ruthless murderer. How can anything be wrong?" Integra cried even more. "I hate him, he killed my mother and all of my family. All I was left with was him. He killed my past and now I have nothing."  
  
"You're wrong Integra. We have each other," Satoko held him close, but heard footsteps coming. "Integra, we have to go." She pulled on his arm, but he refused to leave.  
  
"I have to think, just leave me," Integra hugged her tightly, and shooed her away, just as the door opened.  
  
"You pitiful imp," Integra's father was standing in the doorway. He walked over to him, and picked him off of the floor, and grabbed the note from his hand. Galahad looked at his son with utter disgust. "You besmirch the Church. You break into school. You get thrown out of school. What in all that is Holy is your problem?"  
  
"You're my problem..." Integra began, through teary eyes. "You have ruined everything for me. You have no reason to live, you are a disgrace to all knights everywhere."  
  
With that, his father punched him in the face and started to beat on him rather harshly. Integra fell unconcious and woke up several hours later in a cold black room. Integra cleaned up the blood from his eye and his mouth. He rubbed the rope-burn marks from his wrists and got up to his feet. Integra looked around the room, and saw a banner of a Black Lion.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
His father had spoken to him about the Lion Clans, fighting for dominion. He was headed off to war. His eye twitched and his mind began to race. Searching of his memeories, one stuck out most vibrantly. He was at school reading the newspaper. And read aloud about the war to Satoko. She and him began to speak about the war and how idiotic.  
  
"Promise me, no matter what you do, you will not go into that stupid war," Satoko said to Integra, "Will you promise me?"  
  
"No, I have no choice, I must enlist," Integra looked at his feet, "mandatory enlistment of all males. But, you must promise me, you wil not run after me, when I get shipped out. You must not involve yourself in this war, I don't want to lose you."  
  
"I promise you Integra," Satoko kissed Integra, "but, only because I love you. I will not follow you into war."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Today shall be the first day of the rest of your lives," a General had shouted.  
  
"Yes Sir," the hall echoed.  
  
"What the hell am I doing here?" Integra whimpered.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------   
  
That is chapter one, hope you guys and gals like it. I would like to give thanks to Cheiri Blossom for all of her help with ideas for Chapter one, and her help with me in life. I would also like to thank Kate, my friend, who helped me out with some of the grammar problems in my first draft. 


	2. Fingolfin, The Desert Rat

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy Tactics. If I did, I'd rule the world, Mwahahahahah cough cough....never works out  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Integra laid upon the stone cold floor. Shivers crept up his spine, peeking into his skull. His brain was running at full speed. He was trying to process what was going on. Why was he there and What was going on? Integra saw a man with brown hair and a white cape. His hand darted into the air.  
  
"Are you addressing the Grand Wiegraf with your hand?" Wiegraf spoke, his eyes tearing Integra apart.  
  
"No," Integra said, "I was just trying to find out-"  
  
"No what?" Wiegraf said sternly, "No what? I am not a what, I am your physical and mental superior. You shall address me as Sir."  
  
Integra looked into his cold eyes, almost able to feel the malice with which he killed, "No Sir. I was just trying to find out why I am here, Sir."  
  
"That is a good boy," Wiegraf looked into Integra, "run around this complex right now."  
  
Integra stood up straight and began to run around the corridors. His mind was still wondering how he had got there. He saw Wiegraf yell at others and they joined him.  
  
"I bet I could act all-mighty if I had a title," Integra said to the only person that would listen. She was a human girl in training to become an Assassin. Her name was Karissa. She had long blonde hair and beautiful blue eyes. Yet she wasn't stupid, she was quite on the ball. Her quick wit aided her in battle; choosing from her Hand skills.  
  
"Yeah, who does he think he is? Bossing us around like that, I bet you could even do his job Integra," Karissa huffed as she ran.  
  
"You think so? Yeah, Sir Integra," Integra stopped and puffed out his chest, "The job would be all too easy. I could sit on my hind-quarters all day, and boss around little pukes."  
  
All of the candles suddenly went out. Integra stood where he was and Karissa leapt to his side. She grabbed his hand and held him close. A blinding white light came through the halls, and struck them both down. Wiegraf appeared and picked them both up.  
  
"So, my job is too easy? You think you can handle it?" Wiegraf stopped in a little room. "We are having troubles with the new merchants in the east. I want you, Integra, to take a small force and dispose of this nuisance. You understand?"  
  
"Yes Sir," Integra looked over to Karissa.  
  
"You, Karissa, shall follow him, and make sure he doesn't die. You understand?" Wiegraf ordered.  
  
"Yes Sir," Karissa answered and looked to Integra.  
  
They arrived in the clan hall and picked their members. The Group consisted of: Integra, who was now a thief; Karissa, who was an Assassin; Bartholemeu, which was an Ancient Black Mage; and they had a small Samurai, by the name of Spike. Spike was the only female Samurai in the entire Nanten force. She excelled in Draw Out skills and Time Magic. Bart was 158 years old, and knew every single spell in the world. He had Math Skill to amplify his grand magic over a large area.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Four Warriors struck out from the Complex, and headed east. Off in the distance, they saw flashes of light. A battle had already begun. Integra and the Group ran towards the flashing. They saw magnificent warriors clad in metal upon Chocobos. Five Chocobo Knights were sparring in the Oasis, testing and honing their skills. The Warriors took notice of the Group and charged the intruders.  
  
Spike unsheathed her sword and tore after a Black Chocobo. She brought her Katana to her lips, brushed the hair out of her eyes, and cast Slow on the Chocobo. The Chocobo ground to a halt. All of it's muscles were in full motion, yet the body was trapped in a warp. Spike walked to the bird and cut off it's leg. It fell to the ground, but reacted with a Choco Ball. Her Katana cracked the ball in half. Spike took position. She arced her body around, Katana in one hand, and struck down upon the bird's neck; severing it's head. A fist came through the air and caught Spike in the gut. Her body was thrown across the Oasis and she hit a palm tree. Blue Silk appeared around a body, as a Ninja came out of hiding. The Ninja's knife found it's way to Spike's throat, and she followed the path of the bird. Spike's body fell limp without the control of her brain, which lay next to the tree.  
  
Bart sensed his comrade falling and began to run numbers through his head. Gigantic vortexes opened up around the Ninja and his body was torn apart by Demi. The Grand Mage spat upon the Ninja's disembowled body. A Talon struck Bart's back, a Red Chocobo had appeared for it's master. On top of the Chocobo was a Priest, with an evil look in his eye. The Priest took his spear and ran it through Bart. With Bart lanced, the Red Chocobo began to run and drag Bart's body. The spear was picked up in the air and Bart's body was thrown into the water. The water had begun to turn red with Bartholemeu's blood.  
  
Integra and Karissa were backed into a corner. Karissa saw an opening and ran between two Chocobos. She backflipped onto one of the birds, and Shadow-Stitched the jockey. His body was tossed off of the Chocobo and Karissa took the reins. She drove the Chocobos into one another; the other jockey was crushed under his steed. Karissa took her knife and slit the neck of the Chocobo, watching it's blood leak onto her hands. Integra watched this malice with which they killed. He saw how their emotions did not effect their decisions while battling. They had all become stones among the field; emotionless and cold with the indifference shown to their prey.  
  
Just then, a large Golden Chocobo appeared and it's rider picked Karissa up with his mind and threw her into a rock. Upon impact her leg snapped and she fell unconcious. Integra jumped into the air and Stole the Heart of the Chocobo. It was under his control now. The Chocobo bucked it's rider off and ran into to the woods. Integra was left alone with this Holy Knight.  
  
"A Theif?" the Holy Knight inquired, "you don't see too many around these days."  
  
"Who are you?" Integra asked, "Why are you here?"  
  
"My name would happen to be Fingolfin. I am a Holy Knight of Bervenia. I came here to find some worthy adversaries," Fingolfin spoke, but put his head in his hand, "Alas, I found none."  
  
Integra's fist rose, but the Fingolfin placed his over Integra's. The Holy Knight began to crush his hand, as Integra sunk to his knees. Blood leaked from his hand and fell down his arm. Fingolfin's army began to surround him. A Priest and a Knight were all that remained.  
  
"I see," Fingolfin inspected his ranks, "you killed two of my fine warriors. I must give you a hand, but since yours is crushed, I guess I can't."  
  
Integra whimpered and began to cry. His hand resembled a ball of putty. He searched his body for his knife, but didn't find it. A fist came through the air, Integra's fist connected with Fingolfin's face. As his fist struck his face, it shattered within it's skin. Fingolfin's lackeys began to cackle.  
  
"Who do you think you are, boy?" Fingolfin laughed, "This kid thinks he is Galahad. Galahad was the only knight that could ever top me, except maybe Artimer."  
  
Integra's mouth began to utter, "I am the son of Galahad. Whether or not it is good or bad, it gives me strength. I have the blood of one of the greatest knights coursing in my veins. I don't care that he killed in the past, even killing my mother. He is still my lineage and a strong one at that."  
  
"You are the son of Galahad?" Fingolfin could barely keep a stragiht face. His sword rose to meet integra's eyes, and he pressed it to the bridge of Integra's nose.  
  
"Go ahead and kill me," Integra spoke proudly, "My father wouldn't even care that I died. He would laugh when he got the letter."  
  
A masked warrior came into the fray with a Staff and shattered the Priest's skull. The Warrior swung it's staff and broke through the Knight's shield. The end of the Warrior's staff pushed the Knight's nose-bone into his brain. The Warrior rounded around the Chocobo and charmed them. They both left, their jockeys still bound to them were dragged. The Warrior took Integra and healed his hands with a Cure spell. White Magic was clearly the Warrior's forte, but it surprised Integra by casting a spell of Haste on them both. Teleporting them away from Fingolfin and into safety.  
  
"You have made a grave mistake to cross me," Fingolfin yelled and stared at all of the dead bodies. He walked over to Karissa, but her body disappeared. Fingolfin sat on the ground, bewildered at what had happened.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Integra woke up in a daze. His eyes focused and they fell upon the Warrior. Also in the room was Karissa, being nursed by the Warrior. His broken hands felt the ground, clearly unbroken. Integra's mind was burning with the events of the earlier day. Fingolfin's face engraved into his brain. Integra had a person to go after and to train for. Fingolfin would die for killing Integra's team. Karissa was the only one left. She had shown amazing strength and skill. Since Integra knew he would never see Satoko again, he had fallen out of love with her. Being away from her led his heart away as well. His heart had found Karissa. Integra leaned forward and kissed Karissa on the lips. He turned around to look at his savior.  
  
"You were amazing," Integra said, "Where did you learn all of that?"  
  
The Warrior spoke in a deep voice, "I learned it all from my best friend. My name is Rollo."  
  
"Hello Rollo," Integra said joyously, "My name is..."  
  
"I already know your name," Rollo said, "I must take my leave now."  
  
"No, I insist that you stay with us," Integra looked at Rollo and elbowed his ribs, "I could use a guy around here to talk to."  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
End Chapter Two. Well that was fun. Marching in place, tring to keep pace. I am going to be updating Emi's Caravan soon. Check out Cheiri Blossom's work. She is quite good. She has a good way with words and is really good at imagery. 


	3. Rollo and Karissa

The dawn broke and Integra awoke, hearing the sounds of chocobos cawing through the trees. Getting up to his feet, he walked over to Karissa and gently roused her from slumber. She woke up and rubbed her eyes, looking up at Integra.

"What happened?" Karissa asked, her wounds from yesterday had all been healed.

Integra began to recant the entire story and of how the rest of the team was destroyed. A searing nature took to her eyes, as she slammed her fist into the ground, dirt erupting all around the print. Karissa's eyes resumed her kind nature and she looked over at Rollo with an inquisitive look upon her face.

"Who might you be?" Karissa asked puzzled.

"My name is Rollo. I was wandering in the desert when I saw a chocobo run past me. Hearing the clang of metal, I cast Haste on myself and sprang into action. Luckily, I was not too late." Rollo's eyes found Karissa trying to grab Integra's hand and he sat bolt upright, "Perhaps we should get back to our journey..."

"What do you mean 'our' journey? You just came into our mission and we have not the faintest clue of who you are or what your intentions are," Karissa was at her feet by this point. "For all we know, you could've been hired by Fingolfin to kill us!"

"If that were true, then why would I have killed my own men, huh?" Rollo stated, a note of infuriation grew in his voice.

"Keep it down your two! We don't want to give away our position," Integra said, taking command once again. "If Rollo was one of them, I would've been able to tell. He is a good person and if he were to have killed us, he wouldn't have taken us away. Remember Karissa, he did save your life!"

Karissa looked down and simply nodded. Underneath her breath, a subtle "Thank you" could be heard, and Rollo smiled softly in acknowledgment. Karissa walked over to Rollo and extended her hand and said, "Welcome to our journey."

Integra smiled and began to fill in Rollo about what they were doing. "I was chosen by Wiegraf to lead a small force into the desert and extract some information from the "Sand Rats." But, things didn't go well, because we were attacked by Fingolfin and his group. Karissa was sent along to protect me, but she didn't do a good job." At this, Karissa glared at him. "So, our next step would be to find the "Rat Cellar" and get the information that we need. We would love it if you would join us. Your skills in White and Time Magic would be an invaluable resource."

Rollo nodded, keeping a cloth tucked over his face. "So, we shall move out in the next hour... if that is okay with you, Integra?"

Integra nodded and headed into the back of the camp, sharpening his blade and mending his shield. Karissa walked into the back with him, as Rollo stayed in the front. Rollo arched a brow as he heard some shouting from where Karissa and Integra were. Just then, Karissa came running out with tears streaming down from her eyes. Rollo reached after her, but she continued running and disappeared in a cloud of sand. Integra came out from behind the curtain and looked at Rollo.

"I believe I just broke her heart..." Integra looked down.

"Why do you say that, Integra?" Rollo walked a couple paces towards Integra, looking for some sort of solace in his eyes.

"I have a girl back home. She didn't want me to join in the military, but I went because of my father... rather, he forced be into the Military. Karissa just came back to tell me how she felt and I told her that I am already involved. She began to talk about how I was lying to Satoko, my girlfriend, by staying in the Military. I figured though, that I wanted to remain faithful to Satoko, so I had to break Karissa's heart. It may not have been the wisest descision, but I don't want everyone to be emotional in battle." Integra finished up, looking over at Rollo.

Rollo nodded his head and brough his hand to his face. He pulled out the cloth that was covering his face and looked at Integra. Integra responded with shock and sank to his knees.

"Satoko... it can't be..." Integra muttered.

Satoko was standing before him, shedding the heavy clothes that were portraying her as a male. Watching Integra sink down, she rushed to his side and wrapped her arms around him.

"Integra... I am sorry for breaking my promise... but I just couldn't stand to be without you." Satoko said, taking Integra's hand into her's.

Integra's eyes began to water and tears streamed down his cheeks. Wrapping his arms around Satoko, he held onto her as if his life depended on it.

He leaned close to her ear and whispered, "I love you..."

Still holding onto her hand, he helped her up and brushed them both off. "Satoko... I will not tell you to return to the city, but I want you to be careful and never be out of my site. I don't want to lose you, okay?"

Satoko nodded, donning her usual smile and nature. "Right boss!" She giggled and her face lit up. "Shall we get going?" Picking up her staff and strapping it to her back, she followed Integra over the sand dune to finish what they were there to do.

------------------------------------------------------

Integra peered over sand dune after sand dune, hoping to see some sort of entrance to the "Rat Cellar", but to no avail. They marched on for hours as the sun beat down on their heads. Eventually, they came upon a large oasis. Being parched of water, they immediately ran to get a drink of water. Satoko wandered around, surveying the area. Integra's ears perked up as he hear a shrill cry. Satoko had tripped over something and landed hard on the ground.

"That seems out of place," Integra observed, as he saw a door handle sticking through the sand.

He reached for it and pulled up on it, watching the door fly open. Underneath the door were stairs. Integra looked to Satoko and nodded, as he began to walk down the stairs. Satoko cast a Fire spell, giving them a little bit of light to see by. They walked for hours, but at least it was better than walking in the desert. After many more hours, they came upon a grand door. Integra kicked the door down and saw about 5 thieves standing around a table inside. Feeling in danger, Integra unsheathed his sword and pulled out his shield. A wind swept through the place, as Satoko cast a Haste spell on the two.

Integra ran inside of the cellar and two of the thieves ran at him. Aided by the Haste spell, he jumped against the wall, pushing off and barrelling into the two thieves, making fresh wounds in their skin. Satoko saw that one of the thieves was trying to run down a corridor, so she began pursuit and yelled back, "Deal with the last two, I will get this one."

Integra smiled, knowing that Satoko could handle herself. He wiped the blood from his sword and made eye contact with the other two thieves. Integra slowly made his way towards them, watching as they cowered in their spots. A hearty chuckle was expelled from Integra's throat as he blew out the only source of light, a tiny Bomb trapped in a cage. He jumped for the lantern and rammed his sword through the Bomb, watching it slowly grow. Smiling sinisterly, he broke the lantern from the ceiling, as his sword was still through the bomb. With a quick flick of his wrist, the lantern was sent flying towards the two thieves. Upon reaching them, it exploded, knocking out the two thieves. Integra smiled and revived the Bomb with a Phoenix Down, to give light to the room.

Minutes later, Satoko came back with the last thief. Satoko threw him to the ground and Intega pressed his blade the his throat.

"I am Integra Karst, Knight of Nanten. I am under direct orders from Wiegraf to extract information from the "Sand Rats." Seeing as how you are one, I am going to need to know everyting that you know about the invasion of Riovannes Castle."

The thief quivered in a mixture of pain and fear and a tiny squeal came from his throat. "I know nothing of any invasion... There is no invasion, at least not planned by us "Sand Rats"."

Just then, the light flickered out and Integra stood in darkness. All of a sudden, a quick burst of light came from the door they entered through, and Wiegraf was standing there. Karissa was standing at his side, looking at Integra with cold eyes.

"Integra Karst, for commiting the act of treason against your country and Lord, you are hereby ordered to serve 50 years in the Garland City Jail. Karissa, have your way with him... but bring him back at least alive..."

"With pleasure, m'lord." Karissa smirked. 


	4. Know Thyself

Integra's eyes met with Karissa's, as she gently fingered a blade at her side. Her eyes were ravenous with rage. All that could come to the mind of Integra, was that "hell hath no fury, like a woman scorned". Integra watched her movements, as she proceeded closer to him, eyeing him warily.

"You don't want to do this..." Integra pleaded, hoping to reason with her.

But, to no avail. She moved closer steadily, the light dancing in her eyes. He let out a heavy sigh and stared at the ground. Closing his eyes, he began to summon all of his strength and started to pull at the shackles on his wrists. Blood began to leak from his wrists, as he strained harder and harder to get free. Just then, the bonds snapped and one of the chains flew out and struck Karissa off balance. Her hand flew to her mouth and felt a tiny drop of blood. Then, she snapped. She flung herself upon Integra and began to puncture him with her dagger. Satoko watched helplessly, still held by the bonds of Wiegraf.

Karissa's face was flecked with blood, along with the rest of her body. "That will teach you..." she said, kicking him while he was down, literally. Karissa turned to face Wiegraf and smiled gently. But, her neck started to strain and she fell to her knees. Integra was standing behind her, throttling her neck.

"You may have torn away most of my body, but my heart and mind remain intact. I only need those to kill you." And with that he snapped her neck, watching her body fall to the ground. Wiegraf rushed to her side.

"You have killed my prized student, you ingrate. I will have your head." Wiegraf drew his sword, his breath filled with anger.

Integra smiled and said, "You always talked too much..." Integra's hand connected with the bottom of Wiegraf's jaw, and he was lifted off of his feet. Wiegraf soared backwards into a heap of boxes. Integra ran to Satoko and freed her from the bonds. Satoko was frightened and backed away from Integra.

"Who are you?" Satoko asked, her voice quavering.

"Satoko... it is me, Integra..." Integra's voice was filling with concern by the second.

Satoko shook her head, "The Integra that I know would never have done what I just saw... you have changed..."

Satoko picked up her staff and ran past Integra. Integra reached out his hand, trying to grasp her, but took his arm back to his side. "I deserve this..." he muttered, as he watched the light slowly fade from the cellar.

-----------------------------------------------------

The next day, Integra sat in complication and thought about all of his mistakes. The only person that truly loved him was now afraid of him and he didn't know where she was. A tear trickled down his cheek. Memories flooded back to him, haunting his every thought. His body was still quite sore from the night before and he had no idea how he had survived. Draping a shawl around himself, he eyed the many bandages on his chest and arms. A rag sat next to him, soaked in blood.

From his back pocket, he withdrew a map of Ivalice. He began to draw out lines of where he should go next. Every so often, he would tattle off and write Satoko's name in the sand. His skin was getting really winded, with all of the scraping sand. His next course would be to the Zirekile Falls; he knew of a Chocobo range nearby and would be able to get another mode of transport. He tied the shawl around his waist and headed south. Passing over the sand dune, he passed a cross in the ground. Scrawled on it was the name "Karissa."

His travels took him into the depths of the forest and the deepest of canyons. He encountered no foes, strangely, and relatively no wildlife. It was as if he was meant to go on this journey... as if the heavens above were safeguarding him. He passed one last hill and looked out over the landscape. Holding up the map, he smiled and pointed to Zirekile Falls.

Zirekile Falls was notoriusly attractive. It had a single bridge that spanned the waterfall. The terrain around it was almost impossible to traverse. Integra focused his eyes a bit more and saw that the bridge was burning. Shocked, he ran as fast as he could towards the falls, to see what was going on. When he came upon the bridge, he saw a bunch of hoodlums poking at a body on the ground. Fearing the worst, he ran to the falls.

Expecting trouble, he drew his sword. The thieves looked up and saw Integra, passing a single glance over him before returning to their torture.

"Let that person go!" Integra shouted, his hand wrapped white-knuckled on his sword.

"Oi, wot ye tink ye gunna do bout it, eh?" one of the lead thieves asked.

Integra's ears perked up, as he heard the body mutter a soft word. "Help." Integra recognized the voice and spat on the ground.

"How dare you do this to a defenseless woman! I shall have your head!" Integra's nails were digging into his own palms. The ferocity was soon to break from him.

Integra ran forth and met with the lead thief. He struck down with his sword, but the thief quickly dodged and stood on the blade.

"Is dat the best ye got?" the lead thief laughed, "No one can beat the mighty Fredrick!"

Integra pulled his sword out from under Frederick, watching him tumble to the ground. Being as quick as possible, he pressed the blade to Frederick's throat muttering, "If I so much as find a single scratch on her, I shall take the life of one of your men for each one. You hear me?!"

Frederick nodded. After this, Integra walked over and lifted the body into his arms. He brought her down to the river side and dipped her hand into the cool water. Then, he splashed some onto her face and laid her down, so that she may revive on her own accord. Integra walked up to the side of the hill where he had fought, and saw Frederick talking to his men.

"You are free to go." Integra sighed, "I am usually not so caring, but I am so glad to have her back."

Frederick was stunned and picked up his things, running as quickly as he could. Integra walked back down to the river bank, to find out how the woman was doing. He lifted her head gently, placing some water into her mouth. Her eyes came alive and she looked into Integra's.

"I am sorry Integra, really, I am... I never wished to do this to you..." Satoko whimpered.

"Satoko... all that matters, is that you are okay and with my protection once again." Integra smiled, trying to console her.

He took her hand into his, slowly interlacing fingers. Leaning forward, he placed a soft kiss on her lips and smiled.

-----------------------------------------------------

A deer crossed across the meadow, fleeing from some sort of black shadow. It was moving as fast as it's muscles could carry it. Eventually, it was swallowed by the shadow. Just then, Integra sat bolt upright and was in a cold sweat. Satoko looked at him from across the fire and asked, "What is wrong?"

"Nothing..." Integra replied, not wishing to get her worried.

She crawled around the fire and cuddled up next to him. "You want to talk about it?" Satoko smiled, gently playing with Integra's hair.

Integra let out a heavy sigh and started to her about his dream. He then sighed once more, "I think that I have some sort of big destiny in this world... and it just hasn't made itself apparent yet. That is the shadow and I am the deer, fleeing from my destiny. But, I realized, that I shouldn't run, for the shadow will always catch me..."

Satoko nodded, "Did you see any female deer in there?"

Integra smilded faintly and poked her nose, "Of course, silly."

Integra wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close. Slowly drifting off to sleep, Satoko looked up at Integra and new she was safe. She was rejoined with her love and they had reconciled. Just as she nodded off, a pair of bright eyes flashed through the bushes, but were gone before she could see what it was. She shrugged it off and snuggled against Integra, sighing in content.

A large caw was heard and a Chocobo lept from the bushed. It reared up one leg and was looking quite threatening towards Integra and Satoko. It set it's foot back on the ground and kicked some dirt over the fire. Immediately, the flame went out and they were all left in darkness. 


	5. Orbonnes Monestary

With a thrashing of claws, Integra drew his sword and struck it against a rock. The resounding hit emitted sparks and Integra could see a tall figure moving towards him. Soon, the light faded and all was in darkness. Satoko was searching around in the dark for Integra's hand, but tripped over a root. Integra heard her scream and began to get quite angry, but scared. Just then, a light flashed through the clearing and all was lit. Integra looked for Satoko and pulled her close. But, Satoko was struggling to get away.

"Is it really you...?" Satoko asked, her hands trembling.

A tall man walked out from behind the Chocobo and nodded, "It is me, Satoko." The figure had a soothing nature to his voice. He wasn't the soldier type. Satoko ran up to him and embraced him.

"Satoko, who is this?" the figure asked.

"Oh... this is my boyfriend, Integra." Satoko smiled. "Integra, this is my brother, Sichae."

Integra nodded, noticing the same pale blue skin between them. He took a step towards Sichae and extended his hand. "Glad to meet you. I knew there was a Chocobo ranch nearby... that must be why Satoko ran in this direction when I..." he trailed off. Sichae flashed his eyes towards Integra, but Satoko calmed him down.

"Integra has been protecting me, ever since you left mother and I to tend to ourselves," Satoko said, a note of distaste in her voice.

"I had to... if I didn't leave, the Nanten would've surely killed you along with me." Sichae furrowed his brow, running his hand over Satoko's hair.

"The Nanten were after you?" Integra questioned, now quite interested.

Sichae smiled, "I shall tell you the story then. Technically, they were not after my, but my father. He was the greatest Chocobo Breeder in all of Ivalice. The Nanten were having him breed the Chocobo's for their Knight's division. But, he was being forced to do so, with no money kickback. One day, he just fled the country. Having been unsuccessful in capturing, they went after me. I guess they planned on threatening to kill me, unless my father came out of hiding. So, when I got wind of them trying to capture me, I took off into the woods. I took with me the book that my father kept, that tells the secrets to Chocobo Breeding. So, I set up my own ranch out here and have been here ever since."

Integra looked at him, absorbing everything. "Well... we could use your expertise on our journey, if you would be willing to aid us."

Sichae considered this for a while and then said, "Hmm, a chance to be with my sister once again... I can't pass up this chance, I left her once and I won't do it again."

Satoko smiled and hugged Sichae. "Let us adjourn to the ranch, it seems that Boco might've gotten scared by you two." He pet the Chocobo's muzzle and walked it back into the trees. Satoko and Integra passed glances between each other and followed Sichae deep into the forest.

Hours later, Sichae, Satoko and Integra found themselves in the deepest hollows of the forest. They could hear the gentle cawwing of the large birds that were known as Chocobos. They ventured inside of the building and sat down around a large table. Satoko and Integra sat opposite of Sichae, and began to talk with him.

"Have you heard anything about the Nanten invasion?" Integra asked, knowing that Sichae was at the hub of the trading routes for the military.

"I have yet to hear anything about the Nanten invasion," Sichae responded. "But, I may have some knowledge that may be of interest to you."

Integra nodded to Sichae and listened closely. "It seems that there are some Nanten troops around the Orbonnes Monestary once in a while. I have heard people shouting something about the 'holy stone' and a man named Wiegraf." Integra jumped at the sound of his name, but let Sichae continue. "So, what I was thinking, is that Integra and I can go in and find out what this is all about."

Satoko jumped up, "Why don't I get to go?"

"I don't wish for you to get hurt," Sichae responded in a calm manner.

"I can handle myself," Satoko said, her ego clearly bruised.

Sichae nodded and to dismiss any more talking, he asked for them to asjourn to their seperate rooms. Integra and Satoko did as they were told and went upstairs. A gentle knock was heard on Integra's door and he went to answer it. Standing at his door, was a tall man in a hooded cloak. The man made his way into the room and sat on the bed.

"Who are you?" Integra asked, rummaging for his sword. The figure bade Integra's sword away and told him to sit down.

The figure began to orate to Integra in a very odd language. Strangely, Integra could understand each word. Integra's ears perked up when he heard words about "his destiny" and "ultimate power". The man stood and pulled back his hood. Not as tall as he seemed, the figure began to speak Integra's native tongue.

"My name is Orinas, I am the son of Ruvelia and Omodoria, the late Queen and King of Ivalice. I need your help, Integra. I need you to vanquish Wiegraf."

Integra jumped at this, "WHAT?! Are you crazy?!"

Orinas simply shooks his head. "Let me tell you about Wiegraf. About 20 years ago, he fell before the feet of Ramza Beoulve. Wiegraf had been posessed by the soul of Lucavi. With this new strength, he planned on usurping the throne. Ramza followed him to Riovannes Castle and extinguished the Devil from Wiegraf's heart. But, St. Ajora Glabados' body was found near Balbanes Beoulve's grave. She was taken in by my entourage and brought to good health. I then fled the castle, feeling the evil within her. She has since brought back many of the old Saints, such as Vormav, Rofel, Wiegraf and Elmdor. Wiegraf escaped into the forest and has been hiding out in an Academy for Nanten' soldier training. I do believe he was trying to get an army together to take the throne from me. This is where you come in."

Integra say down, slowing taking in the information. Everything was beginning to click. Why Wiegraf was training him and Karissa personally. The targets that they were after. The "Sand Rats" were just a test. Wiegraf meant for him to fight Fingolfin. Integra nodded to Orinas.

"You won't be alone. I have enlisted the help of one of my spies, Sichae." Orinas spoke, but was cut off by Integra.

"Sichae is one of your spies!?" Integra arched a brow, shocked.

Orinas nodded, "His father was one of my chief vassals, but was run out of town. I am sure you know this, seeing as how I told Sichae to tell you about it all."

This entire thing was a mindblow to Integra. He went to bed with a racing mind and a stuffed stomach. The next morning, he sat down to breakfast with Orinas, Satoko and Sichae. They began talking about their siege on Orbonnes, to find some information about Wiegraf's location. They were also planning on stealing the Germonik Scriptures from the Monestary, so they could begin to exact some revenge on the Church of Glabados. They bid Orinas farewell and begun their journey to Orbonnes.

Two days later, they arrived at the steps of Orbonnes Monestary. Sichae scaled the walls and threw down a rope to Satoko and Integra. After climbing up the rope, they began surveillance on the surrounding walls of the building. Sure enough, Integra then saw the black lion flag of the Nanten. Integra dropped down onto one of the soldiers backs, dragging him off into the shadows to interrogate him.

"Where is Wiegraf?" Integra shouted. Soon after, Sichae and Satoko had shown up behind Integra. But, they slinked off into the shadows to watch from afar.

"I ... I don't know." the Solider responded, trembling in fear.

Integra tightened the grip on the Solider's throat. "Where is he?!"

The Soldier was unable to find his voice. His finger pointed directly behind the group of three. Integra looked over his shoulder and standing in the doorway was Wiegraf. He walked forward and threw Integra into a pile of crates. Satoko ran forward, but Sichae stopped her, "We don't want to get caught..." he said in hushed tones. Wiegraf lifted up the Soldier and told him to remove himself from the area. By then, Integra was on his feet with his sword drawn.

"So, what brings you to my base of operations?" Wiegraf asked, a hint of humor in his voice.

Integra struggled to catch his breath. "I've come to find out what you are doing here..."

Wiegraf laughed, "Isn't it obvious? Everyone knows about the Holy Stones, the legend of the Zodiac Braves. With them, one can attain Ultimate Power."

Sichae walked out from the shadows, "You gained the power of them, but still met your defeat. You were defeated by a simple human, nonetheless."

Wiegraf took a step back, his eyes were lit with horror, "YOU! I killed you!"

Sichae chortled, "That is what you think. I would never die at the hands of a tyrant such as yourself. You left only a scratch on my body that day in Yardow. I aided Ramza in your defeat, by giving him the skills necessary to triumph. To think, the power of Lucavi could be destroyed by a mere human."

Integra watched the two talk back and forth. Wiegraf drew his sword, but his hands were trembling. He knew that he would be unable to kill the person that had aided in killing him 20 years ago. Wiegraf's mouth contorted into a sinister smile, as he rushed to Satoko and pressed the blade to her throat.

Sichae snarled, grabbing Wiegraf's hand and pulling the blade from Satoko's throat. "No more blood shall be spilled at you hand!" Sichae grabbed the blade and thrust it deep into Wiegraf's heart, pushing him against the wall. His hand twisted as did the blade, driving deeper into Wiegraf's chest. Integra had grasped Satoko and held her close. They both watched the ensuing scene with looks of horror. Sichae finished the plunge and had turned his face towards the doorway.

A small spattering of blood could be heard, as the blade had punctured Wiegraf's heart. Amidst the dripping laughter could be heard. Wiegraf fell to the ground and extracted the blade from his chest.

"It will not be so easy to destroy me this time, Sichae!" Wiegraf shouted and threw the blade at Sichae's chest. 


End file.
